The present invention relates generally to memory devices and in particular the present invention relates to burst access memory devices.
There is a demand for faster, higher density, random access memory integrated circuits which provide a strategy for integration into today""s personal computer systems. In an effort to meet this demand, numerous alternatives to the standard DRAM architecture have been proposed. One method of providing a longer period of time when data is valid at the outputs of a DRAM without increasing the fast page mode cycle time is called Extended Data Out (EDO) mode. In an EDO DRAM the data lines are not tri-stated between read cycles. Instead, data is held valid after CAS* goes high until sometime after the next CAS* low pulse occurs, or until RAS* or the output enable (OE*) goes high. Determining when valid data will arrive at the outputs of a fast page mode or EDO DRAM can be a complex function of when the column address inputs are valid, when CAS* falls, the state of OE* and when CAS* rose in the previous cycle. The period during which data is valid with respect to the control line signals (especially CAS*) is determined by the specific implementation of the EDO mode, as adopted by the various DRAM manufacturers.
Yet another type of memory device is a burst EDO memory which adds the ability to address one column of a memory array and then automatically address additional columns in a pre-determined manner without providing the additional column addresses on external address lines. These memory devices use a column access input to access the memory array columns.
A latency is experienced during a read operation. That is, output data is not immediately available following an externally applied column address. The latency is required to prepare, access and sense data stored at the new address.
Regardless of the type of memory, a processor receiving data from a memory may delay a new memory read operation until a prior read is complete. This delay results in a delay of new valid data. For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a memory system which anticipates the address of a new memory read operation to reduce or eliminate delays in valid data.
The above mentioned problems with accessing data stored in a memory device and other problems are addressed by the present invention and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification. A system is described which anticipates the memory address to be used in future data read operations as requested by a microprocessor.
In particular, the present invention describes a system comprising a synchronous memory device having addressable memory cells, a microprocessor coupled to the synchronous memory device for data communication with the addressable memory cells, the microprocessor further initiating a data read operation at a first memory cell address. A memory controller is connected to the microprocessor and the synchronous memory device. The memory controller produces a second memory cell address and initiates a read operation in anticipation of a second data read operation at a new memory cell address provided from the microprocessor.
Alternatively, a system is described which comprises a microprocessor, a burst access memory having addressable memory cells for providing data in response to a read request from the microprocessor, the read request including a start memory cell address, and address generation circuitry included in the burst access memory for generating a memory cell address and initiating a read operation in anticipation of a read request from the microprocessor.
In still another embodiment, a method of continuously outputting data from a synchronous memory device is described. The method comprises the steps of providing a read request from a microprocessor, the read request including a memory cell start address for the synchronous memory device. The method further including the steps of initiating a read operation using a memory controller in response to the read request, and outputting data from the synchronous memory device in response to the memory controller. A new memory address is generated in anticipation of a second read request from the microprocessor, the second read request including a second memory cell start address. Finally, a second read operation is initiated and data is output from the synchronous memory device starting at the new memory address.